¡Favores y más favores!
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Ese día tenía que ser un día donde Maka pudiera descansar de sus extenuantes labores. Desgraciadamente, olvidó un "pequeño" detalle... Ella vivía con Soul. —¿No puedes pedir comida a domicilio? — cuestiono con molestia. —¿Y que se tarden una eternidad? Hoy es sábado, lo más seguro es que estén hasta el culo de tantos pedidos y yo muero de hambre. No pienso esperar una hora.


_**[Capítulo único]**_

 **•Género:** Humor/Romance.

 _Los personajes de Soul Eater ni la historia me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _¡Favores y más favores!_**

* * *

.

.

Ese día parecía ser un tranquilo y relajante sábado. Aparentaba ser ese tipo de día pacífico donde podías descansar de tus extenuantes labores como técnico y tus interminables misiones otorgadas por Shinigami-sama. Maka realmente apreciaba ese tipo de días. Aunque las misiones ya no eran tan pesadas desde hacía ya cuatro años—tiempo que había pasado desde que derrotaron al kishin—, igualmente era cansado salir a misiones, asistir al Shibusen, entrenar con Soul, lidiar con su acosador padre y ser una "ama de casa".

Si, todo resultaba bastante cansado para ella así que se prometió aprovechar ese día al máximo.

Se levantó entusiastamente de su colchón, se dio una relajante ducha y se vistió lo más cómoda posible para comenzar ese día de flojera pura.

Desgraciadamente, olvidó la _"dichosa"_ compañía que tenía en casa y no recordó a esas dos personitas hasta que escucho un desgarrador grito.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maka, Blair está en mi cara! ¡AYUDA!

Maka soltó un fuerte suspiro y frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de mala gana hasta el cuarto de su compañero. Enrollo un periódico y le dio un par de golpes a Blair, quien por suerte se encontraba en su forma gatuna, de lo contrario ya hubiese tirado a Soul por la ventana.

Tomo el pellejo de la gata y termino de quitarla de encima del aruñado rostro de Soul, quien solo moqueo un poco antes de estornudar con fuerza debido a la alergia que a veces le provocaba Blair.

Le dio unos cuantos pescados a Blair y después giro sus pasos hacia el librero que tenía en su sala. Golpeo con su dedo índice su labio inferior mientras su analítica mirada rebuscaba por encima del librero, buscando un libro digno de su atención. Justo cuando sus ojos color verde olivo captaron el lomo de su libro favorito, escucho otro desesperante alarido de Soul.

—¡Maka, tengo hambre!

Su mano quedo estirada y tensa sobre el aire mientras que uno de sus parpados recibía un tic.

Suspiro y se dijo a si misma que no había porque molestarse. Sabía que, si Soul cocinaba, lo más seguro seria que su cocina quedaría hechas cenizas y que hasta el resto de su hogar se desmoronaría.

Camino pesadamente hasta la cocina, topándose con Soul sentado en el comedor mientras mantenía su cara sobre la mesa. Lo miro de mala manera y tomo su delantal rosa.

—¿No puedes pedir comida a domicilio? — cuestiono con molestia.

—¿Y que se tarden una eternidad? Hoy es sábado, lo más seguro es que estén hasta el culo de tantos pedidos y yo muero de hambre. No pienso esperar una hora.

Decidió zanjar el tema pues sabía que no había de otra, así que se puso a cocinar de mala gana.

Tenía que ver el lado positivo de las cosas. Se ahorraría unos cuantos billetes y aliviaría el hambre que ya estaba haciendo mella en su estómago. Inconscientemente comenzó a preparar el desayuno favorito de Soul, sin contar con la penetrante mirada que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos desde el comedor. Después de un rato, finalmente termino el desayuno.

Paso por desapercibido que su compañero había puesto los cubiertos en la mesa, pero aun así sirvió en los platos y después se dispuso a comer. Estaba tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera le tomo importancia a los sonidos asquerosos que Soul hacia a la hora de masticar y tragar su comida.

Soul repitió plato dos veces más, así que ella ya había terminado su plato. Se quedo sentada en el comedor mientras leía tranquilamente el libro que había sacado del estante una vez que termino de desayunar. Tan ensimismada estuvo en su lectura, que no se dio cuenta cuando Soul levanto los trastos y se dirigió a su habitación.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo, pero imagino que, si había sido un tiempo considerable pues ya casi llegaba a la mitad de su libro, y así hubiese seguido de no ser por...

—¡Maka!

Arrugo su entrecejo y apretó con un poco de fuerza su libro.

—¿Si, Soul? — intento que su voz sonara calmada, cosa que fue casi imposible.

—No tengo calcetines limpios, ¡Y hoy tengo un juego de baloncesto con Black Star! —enseño uno de sus calcetines mugrientos, causándole una mueca de desagrado a Maka.

La rubia soltó un fuerte bufido y dejo su libro sobre el comedor antes de ir al cuarto de lavado, dejando a Soul en medio de la cocina. Después de unos segundos volvió con un par de calcetines limpios. Se los lanzo a Soul.

—Ayer fue día de lavado — le recordó, tomando su libro y yéndose hacia la sala —. Que te vaya bien con Black Star — por un lado, le alegraba saber que al menos estaría un rato sola, sin las peticiones de su pesado amigo.

—¡Si, gracias! — una vez con los calcetines y sus zapatos puestos, Soul salió de casa, dejando en un profundo silencio a Maka, quien suspiro de alivio y se hecho en el sillón despreocupadamente para retomar su lectura.

En menos de lo que pensó, había terminado de leer ese libro de quinientas veinticinco páginas.

La técnico dejo el libro en la mesita de centro y después miro nuevamente el librero que estaba situado justo delante de ella. Sinceramente, no le apetecía ninguna de esas lecturas. Ya había leído y releído todas. Necesitaba libros nuevos con urgencia. Después miro otro de sus muebles, el cual estaba repleto de rompecabezas, los cuales ya había armado y desarmado.

Realmente ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Debía de buscar más pasatiempos.

Mientras estaba ahí, sentada y pensativa, una pequeña parte de ella le decía que todo se sentía demasiado solo sin Soul y su parte más coherente le dio la razón sin dudarlo. Soul era un pesado e intenso, pero le gustaba su rara compañía. Incluso le gustaba discutir con él.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—¡Maka, ya llegué!

Inconscientemente su sonrisa se incrementó.

—¡Bienvenido, Soul!

Sus pensamientos lindos y rosados sobre él se apagaron abruptamente al escucharlo hablar otra vez.

—¡Me lastime la espalda mientras jugaba! —lloriqueo mientras frotaba su espalda para seguidamente dejarse caer boca abajo sobre el sofá —¡Estúpido Black Star!

—Estúpido Black Star...— Maka repitió en un murmuro, sabiendo de antemano lo que Soul quería que hiciera por él. Se arrodillo a su lado y espero a que se quitara la camisa color verde que portaba. Desvió la mirada en todo momento, sintiéndose incomoda ante su torso desnudo.

Mordió la parte interior de su mejilla para que su rubor desapareciera y después comenzó a masajear la espalda de Soul. Lo escucho ronronear tal como un gato siendo acariciado mientras también la alababa por tener _"buena mano"._

Mientras masajeaba su espalda, reparo en lo amable que Soul era de un tiempo para acá. No era que su compañero no fuera amable con ella nunca, sino que era amable solo en contadas ocasiones. Pero ahora, lo era siempre.

Suspiro y decidió no darle importancia.

El resto de la tarde de su _"sábado perfecto"_ paso igual, con un Soul que solo se dedicaba a pedirle cosas y a no dejarla respirar tranquila.

Le pedía cosas tan absurdas como pasarle el control remoto—el cual cabe mencionar se encontraba a centímetros de distancia—, le pidió que rascara su espalda, le pidió un vaso de agua, le pidió una playera limpia, le pidió que rascara su cabeza, le pidió sus piernas como almohada...

Maka paro de pensar y pestañeo repetidas veces.

¡¿Qué demonios hacia ella cumpliendo sus caprichos?!

Frunció el ceño fuertemente y apretó sus puños cuando lo escucho hablarle nuevamente, sabiendo que ese tono lo estaba usando para pedirle algo.

—¡Maaaakaaa! —canturreo, haciéndola enfurecer aún más.

—¡Para, Soul! —alzo la voz, sorprendiéndolo un poco al aventar su libro sobre el sofá. Se levanto como resorte e inclino amenazantemente su cuerpo hacia él, sin importarle que en ese instante su torso estuviese desnudo—¡He estado haciendo cosas para ti toda la maldita tarde! ¿Qué más quieres? ¡Deja de ser tan atosigante!

—¡Pero solo tú puedes arreglar esto, Maka! Prometo que es la última cosa que te pido por hoy —puso sus manos en forma de súplica, haciendo que el semblante de Maka se suavizara lentamente.

Maka resoplo y cruzó sus brazos hasta la altura de su pecho.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Soul sonrió perversamente, mostrando sus afilados y puntiagudos dientes, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Maka. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Soul se había acercado peligrosamente hasta Maka, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Le tomo por los hombros y la acerco más a su cuerpo, todo sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Genial, Maka! —exclamo — Porque estoy cachondo.

Los ojos de Maka casi salen de sus cuencas y su rostro se asemejo al de un tomate al escuchar tales palabras. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a resonar tan fuerte que temió que saliera disparado de su pecho. Pudo sentir que se acercaba cada vez más a su boca y ella estuvo a punto de ceder ante su olor varonil, pero...

—¡No la tendrás tan fácil después de tenerme como tu criada, idiota! —grito antes de darle en la cabeza uno de sus famosos y dolorosos _Maka-chop_ , provocando que el peliblanco cayera cómicamente al suelo.

Ya después hablarían sobre ese último favor que ella estaba más que dispuesta a cumplir.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es la primer cosa que escribo sobre esta pareja, y pues, ¿Que puedo decir? Me encanta Maka junto a Soul, creo que hacen una pareja hermosa. Al principio no sabia que escribir sobre ellos, y de hecho sigo sin tener muchas ideas, pero navegando por pinterest me encontré con un dojinshi que me gustó demasiado, así que decidí traducirlo y recrearlo en un escrito. Estuve dudando un poco sobre escribir para este fandom, pero dije "Al chorizo, yo escribo lo que me salga de los ovarios" :v Pero bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y tambien espero poder escribir más para este fandom. ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
